


make me feel

by jinora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, domestic AU, sorry i'm going through an existential crisis after writing this, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinora/pseuds/jinora
Summary: Keith’s heated hand finds the back of Allura’s neck, his fingers pushing back her tangled hair. Allura reacts before she understands, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Keith pulls her impossibly close, and her eyes flutter shut as Keith tilts her head, ready to catch her parted lips. -- an extended scene from take my hand, take my whole life too





	make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to take a break from school and writing pink in the night but what the fuck i'm going to hell for this
> 
> also if you read take my hand, take my whole life too, yeah this is basically an extension of one of the scenes
> 
> this is 100% unedited bc this is a cursed fic

_“Allura,” says Keith. The inexplicable soft timbre of his low voice sends an involuntary shiver down Allura’s spine, convincing her to look away harder. Keith takes the mug out of her hands without warning, and Allura snaps her head back in disbelief._

_“What are you –”_

_Keith’s heated hand finds the back of Allura’s neck, his fingers pushing back her tangled hair. Allura reacts before she understands, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Keith pulls her impossibly close, and her eyes flutter shut as Keith tilts her head, ready to catch her parted lips._

 

\---

 

Keith steals Allura’s breath away with a searing hot kiss and makes her see stars. His hand, firm against the small of her back, keeps her hips pressed against his. Allura deepens the kiss, parting their lips wider until their tongues inevitably clash. When Keith roughly bites down her lower lip, she grins and runs an excited hand through his bedridden hair.

Suddenly, Keith tears away from the kiss, latching instead onto her neck, still blemished in faint red from the night before. Already breathless, Allura gasps and tightens her grip on his hair as Keith appreciates every inch of her skin. Then, hungry for his delectable, soft lips again, she pulls his head back and devours them. Lost in her senses, Allura grinds against Keith, eliciting from him a weak groan, and a smirk grows on her face when his hand falls from her neck and under her oversized shirt.

His cool hand runs up her chest, sending a rousing shiver down her spine. Allura deliberately leans back without breaking their kiss, and Keith quickly responds by cupping her breast. He squeezes her gently and Allura inhales sharply against Keith’s lips at the welcome grope.

She had been so satiated just moments before, but now she needs more of his touch, if she’s ever going to last three long weeks without him. Before she gives in completely, she hastily recalls that four hours is plenty of time. She whimpers when the hand on her breast squeezes her harder. She can still make her flight back to school.

Allura relinquishes her hold on Keith’s hair and swiftly finds the waistband of Keith’s loose pajama pants. She eagerly slips her hand inside, finding him already hardening as her fingers travel down his length. As they wrap around him, Keith lets out a low grunt and jerks forward, the tip of him twitching under thin fabric between Allura’s legs. Pleased with his reaction, Allura abruptly breaks off the kiss and meeting Keith’s increasingly frustrated eyes, begins pumping him expeditiously.

“‘Lura, we don’t have time,” Keith rasps, leaning back against the counter, his other hand maneuvering under her shirt. Allura momentarily lets go of him and pauses as Keith pulls her shirt over her head, dropping it onto the floor. His words betray his actions.

Allura gives him a sly smile, grabbing his waistband with both hands and pulling it down as she sinks to her knees. She looks up at Keith as she takes him again, massive in her small hand. Mischievously, she licks her lips.

“Think of it as a challenge.”

At once, Keith’s concerned expression turns daring. His hands grip the edge of the counter in lustful anticipation. Without another word, Allura leans in and slides his cock deep inside her mouth. Keith groans at the warm, wet contact, and one hand leaves the counter and dives into Allura’s silver hair. Keeping her head in place, he forces himself further down her throat but deftly stops just before where Allura would start to gag.

Placing her hand over his on the counter, Allura begins moving, swallowing him repeatedly, expertly, and she feels him harden inside her mouth. She slides him out of her mouth, admiring briefly her work before gravitating back to him. She captures his tip and swirls her tongue around its circumference, causing Keith to grunt and desperately pull her hair as a signal of pleasure. Before she finally releases him, she slides him inside her mouth one last time and runs her tongue down his length, vulgar thoughts of its entirety sheathed inside her beginning to cloud her mind.

She separates from his cock, exposing a clear, viscous string from his tip to her lips. Aware of the wetness in her underwear now, Allura looks up at Keith and grins. Keith’s jaw slightly drops at the sight of her. Allura removes her hand from the counter, but Keith seems to read her mind, and before she can touch herself, he steps out of his pants and picks her up by the waist. He spins them around and sets her down on the counter.

The cold, sterile surface meshes with her heated skin, and Allura leans her head back against the cupboard. Keith follows her recline, launching a deep, surprise kiss as he feels for her underwear. He runs his hand first past the damp fabric, and Allura shudders. Smirking against her lips, Keith quickly finds the thin waistband and tugs. Breaking off the kiss, leaving Allura breathless, he throws away her underwear somewhere far. Biting her lip eagerly, Allura stares intently into Keith’s eyes and spreads her legs for him.

Meeting her gaze, refusing to look away, Keith pulls off his sweater and tosses it aside. With his hands back on her waist to stabilize her, Keith gets down on his knees. Reaching out, Allura runs a hand through his hair.

“I love you,” he says softly, before burying his head between her legs and catching her tender folds with his lips.

Allura gasps sharply and shuts her eyes as her hands fly to the edge of the counter to hold on. She wraps her legs around Keith’s shoulders, encouraging him closer.

“Keith…” she breathes, urging him on.

He responds by venturing deeper, relentlessly ravishing her core with his sensuous kisses. Allura moans when he inserts his tongue inside her, parting her entrance and lapping up her sweet juices as they discharge out of her. Feeling hot and impatient, Allura reactively rolls her hips against him, trying to convey to him her need. She feels him grin against her, and she watches him as he slowly stand back up. The rush of fresh, cold air in the space between them leaves her feeling raw.

Allura pouts, making Keith only grin wider.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want,” he explains in a low voice.

He leans in and captures her with a surging kiss. His lips are wet and sticky, coated with the taste of her. Allura wraps a hand around Keith’s neck at the same time he slides two fingers deep inside of her. Allura’s hips jerk and she moans into his mouth. Keith familiarly trails his fingers slowly up and down her ridges, causing Allura to arch her back. For a moment, he draws his fingers out. Panting, Allura wraps her arms around his neck and collapses onto him. Keith lovingly kisses her shoulder, and without warning, jabs his fingers inside her, hooking up and pressing them hard against her walls. Clenching instinctually, Allura cries with intense pleasure.

Keith starts repeating the motion with strong, paced thrusts, making sure to reach the exact same spot every time and peppering light kisses down her neck. With every drive inside her overly sensitive walls, Allura gasps and whimpers with escalating desire to be filled again and again. Keith’s thumb finds her clit and rubs it incessantly in debauched circles. Allura moans sharply, her toes curling and legs wrapping tighter around Keith’s looming body. She feels her walls contracting beyond her control. She swallows, so deprived of air in her chest.

“Keith, _please_ , I need you,” she says, her voice weak, barely audible.

After a final thrust of his fingers, Keith pulls out of her. Turning her body back to face him, he cups her head with his hands and kisses her ardently. Allura places her hands over his, compelled to part their lips and deepen the kiss. Her legs release their hold on him, and Allura immediately reaches down between them and pumps him urgently in her hand, thumbing over his leaking tip.

Keith groans and bites down on Allura’s lip before ending the kiss. His chest heaving, his glazed eyes quickly scan the counter and he decides to push their full coffee mugs, too close for comfort, aside. Returning back to Allura, he grabs her and sets her down on her feet.

“Turn around,” he commands breathlessly.

Allura’s eyes brighten with devious excitement, and she abides his request. Bending over and steadying herself, Allura settles into position, her flat stomach against the counter. She yelps in surprise when Keith’s hands find her breasts, his body pressed against her back. She turns around to look at him, only for Keith to lower his head and kiss her cheek. He gently collects her hair and brushes it to the side.

“We’ll be sitting in traffic if we’re not out of this apartment in an hour,” he teases quietly in her ear, planting another kiss in the crevice of her neck. Allura giggles and slides a hand around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Let’s take the motorcycle then,” she suggests casually. Lifting the heels of her feet, she grinds her ready entrance against his cock, hard and erect between her legs. Keith inhales sharply at the contact, forcefully clasping her breasts before he brings his hands down to her hips. He pulls her slightly away from the counter, spreading her legs just enough for easy entrance.

“With that suitcase of yours? Not happening,” he retorts with a hint of laughter. He takes his length and guides it to her soaked folds.

“Fine, then,” Allura starts, clearly exasperated. “We can just – oh _shit_.”

With one, swift thrust, Keith buries himself to the hilt within her, her supple walls stretching to accommodate his girth. Allura emits a harsh, wonderful moan at the sensation of Keith so fully and deeply embedded in her. Enveloped in tight, intoxicating heat, Keith groans and jerks his hips forward, causing Allura to moan again and slam a hand against the cupboard as he drives himself deeper inside her.

Keith takes Allura’s other hand and leads it to her navel. Firmly holding her in place, Keith slowly draws himself out of her. He leaves the tip of him at her entrance and Allura whines timidly at the agonizing emptiness, turning to face him. Keith smirks, strengthening his grip on her hips. A soft gasp escapes Allura’s mouth, and before Allura can adjust her stance, Keith plunges his entire length into her with a force that sends a shock through Allura’s entire body and weakens her knees. Allura loudly moans Keith’s name at his thrust.

He pulls out slowly again, and just as Allura thinks she can’t wait any longer, he pounds back into her. Keith’s thrusts are long, powerful, overwhelming, and Allura cries each time they seem to reach the end of her. His thrusts only seem to grow harder as they go on, rawing the very depths of her core. Allura starts to feel her walls contract violently, and when Keith thrusts into her once more, Allura screams and reaches her climax. Fully aware of her release, Keith doesn’t stop and thrusts again, letting her fluids drench him and seep out of her entrance.

“Keith,” she calls out to him, her voice a breathless whisper.

Wanting to see the carnal fire in his violet eyes, she finds it difficult to keep her gaze on him, her senses burning in overdrive. She can tell he’s looking at her too, and Allura bites her lip, managing a small smile.

In an instant, he rushes to her, thrusting deeply and drawing out another moan from Allura’s throat. He leans in and captures her lips with his own. Allura kisses him hungrily, desperately. Keith begins a series of strong, quick thrusts, pounding into her as they exchange uneven gasps of breath between them. Eventually, Allura’s neck strains and she whimpers at the increasing soreness.

Sensing her discomfort, Keith pulls out of her and carefully turns her around, sits her back up on the counter. Allura grabs Keith’s head in her hands and spreads her legs widely in gratitude. Keith steps into her, and then brings her hips to the edge of the counter. They find each other in another fervent kiss, with Allura’s hands tangled in Keith’s hair. Keith’s hand lowers to her saturated folds, feeling for her wetness and rubbing her clit delicately. Allura sighs pleasantly against Keith’s lips, lightly throwing her head back as she gladly accepts the erogenous stimulation.

His hand leaves her too soon, but is immediately replaced when Keith slides himself back inside her with no resistance. Allura’s breath hitches at this new angle and she wraps her legs around him, needing him closer. Keith resumes his deep thrusts, sinking further and further into her each time, and Allura discovers a newfound urgency festering inside her.

Needing air, Allura rips herself away from Keith’s addicting lips, and she gasps. Without Allura’s lips, Keith pushes forward and claims her neck instead. Allura whimpers, pressing his head harder against her neck. Panting heavily, Allura looks down in the space between them and watches with shameless fascination as Keith’s whole length is received by her body and easily disappears inside her over and over again.

“You feel so good, Allura,” Keith breathes against her neck, suddenly slamming his cock into her and starting to thrust at a faster pace.

 Allura cries with surprised pleasure and closes her legs around him even tighter.

“Don’t stop,” Allura responds, shutting her eyes and allowing herself to be completely consumed by Keith’s rough movements inside her.

Keith swears under his breath and abruptly grabs Allura’s waist.

“Hold on,” he tells her, thrusting himself entirely with a sharp finality.

Allura throws her arms around him without question, and Keith’s hand finds the small of her back and firmly presses against her to keep her in place. His other arm wraps around her shoulders, and Allura takes the opportunity to kiss him deeply. Keith returns the kiss as he carefully picks her up, grunts, and starts walking them back to his room.

Allura giggles and indulges in the thrill of moving together as one. She jerks her hips forward, grinding hard against Keith’s skin and feeling him twitch inside her. Keith nearly chokes when Allura grinds again, barely making it back to his bedroom when he throws her onto the bed.

“ _Fuck_ , Allura, you’re going to be the death of me,” Keith laments breathlessly, looking down at Allura and climbing onto the mattress to join her.

Knowing Keith’s normal lack of tendency to swear, even in the most stressful situations, Allura’s heart wildly skips a beat. She grins at him sheepishly, but unapologetically as she pushes herself backward until her head meets a pillow.

“A pretty good way to die, then,” she replies, playing along.

A smirk emerges on Keith’s face as he spreads her legs and settles between them. He falls with his hands pressed on either side of her, staring at her with enamored eyes. Suddenly feeling shy, Allura reaches up and cups his face.

“I suppose,” he answers quietly. “I love you so much, Allura.”

Keith lowers his hips then, and slowly, lovingly sinks into her until she’s completely full of him. Her heart racing, feeling sixteen again, like she had been their first time together, Allura bites her lip.

“I love you, too,” she says, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks.

Keith responds with a hard thrust and leans forward to capture Allura’s lips mid-moan, swallowing the sultry sound of her pleasure. Allura gasps and instinctively wraps her legs around his back as Keith begins to urgently and unceasingly pound into her most sensitive spot. Desperate for air, Allura breaks off the kiss and moans helplessly in time with his thrusts. Keith’s lips find the crevice of Allura’s neck, leaving hot, starving kisses against her smooth brown skin. Needing more of him, Allura squeezes her walls tightly around his hard, moving length and Keith grunts loudly, aggressively ramming himself into her and nearly shoving Allura up the bed.

Allura hastily grabs his shoulders and cries sharply at Keith’s exhilarating force, only for her walls to willingly constrict around him tighter than ever. Keith gasps and groans, turns to look at Allura with eyes full of bottomless desire. They lock their gazes on one another, as Keith continues to thrust inside her and Allura’s senses drown in the most intimate culmination of their love. One of her hands runs across Keith’s broad shoulders as the other slides down to the small of his back, inviting him to claim her entirely. She doesn’t know how much longer she can last.

“Keith, I can’t…” she manages to say, before sounding a gasping moan when Keith drives into her once more.

Keith’s lips find Allura’s again, parting them instantly and kissing them feverishly. Allura’s hands run up his neck, yank at the wisps of Keith’s dark hair. Desperately, Allura arches her back and starts rolling her hips in perfect time with Keith’s powerful thrusts. Ignited by the unbearable friction, Keith growls and reaches down, slamming Allura’s hips against him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to fuck her senseless and force her release.

He pushes himself up and his thrusts become increasingly fast and erratic, possessing Allura over and over with reckless abandon. Allura cries out sharply, writhing and rolling her hips harder. Pleading into Keith’s eyes, she claws into and tugs at the disheveled bedsheets. Keith abruptly bucks his hips forward, digging into Allura at a new, piercing angle that sends her over the edge. Allura’s hands quickly clutch Keith’s arms, and she gasps and mouths a silent scream as she surrenders to absolute ecstasy, clenching intensely and exuding her flowing essence. Keith gasps sharply, thrusting two more times before he buries himself fully inside Allura and shoots his white, hot seed against her obliging walls. Allura moans weakly at Keith’s incredible depth. She contentedly feels him continue to twitch and pulse inside her, and wanting his embrace, she reaches out for him.

Keith gently falls into her arms and closes the space between them with a soft, longing kiss. Closing her eyes, Allura graciously wraps her arms around his neck and loses herself in their affectionate exchange. Their tired, but insistent lips part and Keith takes no time in deepening the kiss. Allura moans softly against him, delicately biting down on his lower lip. Keith reaches between them and caresses Allura’s breast, then slowly glides his hand down her chest, to her waist, then her leg. Carefully, keeping their position tight, he lifts her leg over his and rolls their bodies onto their sides. He pulls the covers over their glistening, connected bodies.

Allura smiles and sighs pleasantly as they continue to kiss and bask in the aftermath of their passionate, impulsive copulation, the physical evidence of their intimacy still pooled inside her. When they briefly separate to breathe, Allura’s eyes slowly flutter open. She looks deep into Keith’s beautiful, dark violet eyes and cups his cheek.

“How could I ever leave now, when you make me feel so good?” Allura asks quietly. “I just want to be with you.”

Keith laughs, and Allura thinks it’s the loveliest sound in the whole world. If she could wish for anything at all, she would wish to wake up to this laughter every morning, to be adored like this, to spend the rest of her life with him.

Allura’s eyes widen when she realizes the natural implications of her own thoughts. Keith gently brushes away the hair in her face and rests his hand on her waist.

“Not just for my body, I hope.”

She giggles and shakes her head.

“Of course not. I love every part of you.”

“I love you too.”

Allura leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips. Keith quickly pulls her back in and kisses her deeply. The passion lights up fireworks inside her heart and Allura easily returns the kiss, sliding her hand into his hair and pressing her chest against his. They drink in stolen, uneven breaths as their mouths lock and move together. A fire ignites below her stomach, and Allura begins to roll her hips. Still hard and deeply rooted inside her, Keith’s cock stabs her with every slight movement. Keith groans against Allura’s lips, his hand’s grip on her waist tightening.

Feeling warm fluid leaking out of her, dripping down her inner thigh, Allura whimpers. Keith briefly deepens the kiss, as if to swallow Allura’s discontent, before he breaks off and stares at her with wide, burning eyes.

“I don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he tells her urgently.

Before Allura can answer, his hand slides across her back to push her up, and Keith starts thrusting into her at a moderate pace, pushing the rest of their mixed juices out of her and onto the sheets. Allura gasps and moans when she feels Keith move inside her again, stretching out and digging into her aching walls, generating less resistance with each thrust. Her arms clasp around the back of Keith’s shoulders.

“Slow. I want it slow. I want to feel every inch of you,” Allura instructs him breathlessly.

Keith nods wordlessly. His thrusts become excruciating. Getting exactly what she had asked for, Allura feels herself close and expand for Keith as he deliberately retreats himself until only the very tip of him remains, and then gradually reenters her, penetrating and savoring her inch by inch, gasping when he reaches the end of her.

“Oh, fuck,” Allura whispers, biting her lip and hiding her face in Keith’s chest.

His pace is tormenting, creating a friction that sends bright, electrifying sparks throughout her body. Allura whimpers and falls defenselessly into her thoughts and senses, all converging on the immeasurable pleasure of Keith’s strong, measured thrusts and the low grunts emerging from his chest. She offers her body completely, as if it were made to receive him, and her soul, bound to him over lifetimes. Breathing in short bursts, she stifles the impassioned moans trying to escape her throat.

“Look at me, Lu,” says Keith softly.

Against her better judgement, Allura shyly lifts her head, meets his intent gaze with heavy-lidded eyes. Unable to look away from Keith’s smoldering, entrancing eyes, Allura’s chest tightens and she presses their bodies impossibly close. Keith suddenly drives deep into her with a swift thrust, forcing a sharp moan out of her.

He starts to pick up his pace, thrusting into her with slick, effortless ease. Allura moans ceaselessly with his thrusts, forgoing all of her girlish inhibitions. Keith stares down at her with an animalistic pride, thrusting faster and faster as Allura’s moans grow louder and desperate. Digging her fingernails into his back, Allura begins to ride him furiously, trying to keep up with Keith’s rapid pace.

Keith slams himself into her, skin slapping skin, and Allura emits a hoarse cry, her toes curling. Her body trembles and Allura jerks her hips forward, begging Keith for more as their bodies hurriedly, insistently grind and move as one. Keith pounds into her, and Allura’s walls violently contract. Nearly over the edge, Allura cries Keith’s name and starts muttering colorful words of pleasure as he drives into her again and again.

Lifting his hand, Keith combs his fingers through Allura’s long, tousled hair, tugging her locks and lifting her head up. Their lips meet in a fierce kiss, tongues clashing as they fight for dominance. Keith shoves himself inside her with a hard, quick thrust and Allura’s hips tense and shudder, feeling Keith’s cock jolt inside her violently throbbing walls. Barely registering her own climax, Allura gasps as Keith comes inside of her, drenching her with his molten conceit.

He pulls her leg toward him to keep her in place until he finishes his release. Allura grins against his lips, understanding his subtle intentions. Finally sated, their kiss turns light and lethargic. Keith’s hand slides up her chest, away from her leg, but Allura makes no indication of separating, not ready to let him go just yet. After moments pass, she breaks off the kiss to catch her breath and looks into Keith’s warm eyes.

“You’re perfect,” he says.

He leans in and kisses her temple under sweat-soaked bangs.

Allura laughs and snuggles into his chest.

“I know I am.”

Keith glides his hand down and lovingly strokes Allura’s back. Allura sighs pleasantly into his skin.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she eventually adds, forgetting to sound playful in her exhaustion.

Keith smiles, gazing down in adoration at the mess of silver hair and the delicate, slender body cradled in his arms. Gently, he pulls out of her soft chamber, covered in their warm substance, and Allura winces, carefully drawing her leg back to her side. Now empty and unstretched, Allura feels gladly spent and sore.

“You should go shower first,” Keith suggests, quietly picking out loose strands of Allura’s hair.

“Oh? Care to join me?” Allura teases in response.

Keith stops and pushes her away from his chest to face her with a look of mock seriousness. Allura bats her eyes innocently, incompatible with the delighted smirk of her lips. Keith resists the urge to play along.

“No, _I’m_ going to go finish making breakfast first because it’s –” Keith peers over her, his eyes widening at the time on the digital clock across the room, “ – _way_ too late to still be in bed.”

Allura pouts as Keith releases her from his hold and sits up in bed.

“What time is it?”

“10:30.”

“We had sex for nearly an _hour_?!” Allura gasps, pushing herself up. “This is your fault.”

Keith turns to her in feigned shock.

“My fault?”

“For being so good in bed,” Allura explains, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. She grabs a pillow and lightly throws it at Keith’s chest.

Keith grins, catching the pillow in his arms. He pounces onto Allura, pushing her back onto the mattress. Allura shrieks and bursts into giggles as Keith presses his lips against her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until he reaches Allura’s full, plush lips. Allura smiles, cupping his face and kissing him back fervently. He gently ends the kiss far too soon, taking Allura’s breath away with him.

“If that’s the case, then I accept full responsibility,” he declares breathlessly.

He kisses her softly again, grazing her lower lip with his teeth as he detaches.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Go shower. If you’re ready in 15 minutes, I promise, the next time I see you, I’ll…” he leans in, whispering into Allura’s ear exactly what he plans to do with her in her college apartment should she meet his condition. Eyes widening, Allura gasps and flushes dark red.

“I’m _going_ ,” Allura whines, shoving him out of the way and hopping out of bed. She bites her lip, staring down at him before she heads to the bathroom. “You better make me a new cup of coffee.”

Keith laughs.

“As you wish, Princess.”


End file.
